Polar Attraction
by WinterSonata
Summary: One fateful Christmas day Inu mistakes Kagome for Kikyou and gives her Kikyou's present. Kikyou died that day and Kagome was forgotten until Christmas 3 years later when they meet again..Will love bloom between these two who seem to live in such different
1. Prologue: A Fateful Meeting

A/N: Happy Holidays! This is my first AU so please don't expect much, I just decided to follow a whim...^.~ Thanks for reading!  
  
Summary: Inuyasha is the youngest and rebellious son of Inutaisho, the owner of the chain Cosmos Hotels. One fateful Christmas day he mistakes Kagome for Kikyou and gives her Kikyou's present. Kikyou died that day and Kagome was forgotten until Christmas 3 years later when they meet again...Will love bloom between these two who seem to live in such different worlds?  
  
::Words in these are thoughts::  
  
Disclaimer: Same as usual, I don't own anything you recognize!  
  
~*~ Prologue:  
  
"Merry Christmas Kagome!" a raven haired girl said to herself softly while looking out the window. She traced a star in the window while watching the happy families walk by. One such family caught her eye, and she stared at them wistfully until they were gone from her sight. The father had been holding the hand of a little girl about 10 years old, and the mother a little boy about four.  
"Nee-chan?" a young boy said sleepily rubbing his eyes. Kagome turned around and smiled at him.  
"Merry Christmas Souta!" she exclaimed walking toward him and wrapping him up in a hug. Souta struggled a little muttering something about it being embarrassing before he hugged her back.  
"Where's mama?" he asked.  
Kagome smiled, "She's working today remember? The restaurant doesn't close on Christmas..But anyways Souta, why don't you look under the tree for your present?"  
"When's mama going to be home?" Souta asked.  
Kagome pursed her lips, she was trying to patient for it was Christmas but being patient was way too much work. "Souta! If you're not going to go open your present, I'm taking it!"  
"Nee-chan act your age!" Souta replied before walking quickly toward the tree with Kagome following.  
  
~*~  
  
"Young Master, I believe-" a servant was saying to the silver-haired youth sitting in front of his computer.  
"Did Bedazzle call to say my order's here?" he interrupted impatiently.  
"Yes Inuyasha-sama, well they did call, but what I was sent here to say was-"  
"Alright! Thanks, well I'm going to pick it up now... I hope Kikyou likes it..." Inuyasha replied quickly getting up, grabbing a red jacket and running out.  
The butler ran after him yelling, "Inuyasha-sama, your father requests your presence at a family dinner tonight! And he was asking that you wear some proper clothes instead of those torn up jeans...Inuyasha-sama are you listening?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahh! Drat, I'm late!" Kagome muttered to herself when she looked at her watch outside the restaurant. She had come to see how her mother was doing and was taking some food back for dinner. It was snowing. Taking a deep breath she pulled her green jacket tighter and zipped it up, and then pulled her hair out. Standing up again, she picked up her bags, and hurried off into the street. ::Souta's going to never let me hear the end of it if I come home late. It was bad enough that he gets better grades than I do...::  
She was speed-walking toward the subway when someone knocked into her and she fell backwards into the sidewalk. "Ahhhhh! Ouch!" Kagome said. "Hey watch where you're going! Owwww....That hurt!"  
"Damn it! Wench, why don't you watch where you're going?" came the gruff growl-like reply from in front of her.  
"Look here! You ran into me!" Kagome said shrilly. ::Just who does this idiot think he is? I mean he runs into ME and now he's blaming me for it?:: She got up angrily and stalked over two steps towards the idiot. "Look you should thank your lucky stars that today's Christmas or else I'd- "  
"Kikyou?! Kikyou what are you doing here?" came the startled reply. Kagome took a closer look at her attacker, he seemed to be a boy around her age with...silver hair! ::Wonder what his parents said when they saw his hair... Who's Kikyou anyways? Yikes he's wearing seven jeans?...::  
"Kikyou what are you looking at? Sheesh, Kikyou!" Inuyasha said getting up while wiping snow off his shoulder.  
"Look here! Who's Kikyou? My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me-" Kagome snapped.  
"Kikyou, stop playing around!" Inuyasha said. He rummaged in his pocket and brought out a small silver box. "Here, Merry Christmas!"  
Kagome stared at him, she didn't even know him, and judging by the silver box it was something from Bedazzle..(A/N: ^.~ Tiffany's with an Inuyasha twist...) "Ok, obviously you didn't hear me, but I'm not Kikyou. So I can't accept that gift-" she was saying when she was cut off when Inuyasha hugged her.  
"Kikyou, you're usually so calm and proper about everything... Stop joking around about not being you. Although you are certainly dressing different... Anyways Kikyou just hurry up and take the box!" Inuyasha said after he stepped away from the shocked Kagome.  
"I...I...Listen I don't-" Kagome tried to get her tongue to work. ::I've never been hugged before by a guy! Get a grip on yourself Kagome he thinks you're this Kikyou girl. Say something!::  
"Inuyasha-sama! Inuyasha-sama! If you don't change into this suit now you'll be late for dinner! Inuyasha-sama!" someone in a black suit was yelling and running toward them while carrying an Armani bag. Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked back before Inuyasha scowled.  
"Great! He's found me. Kikyou, I've got to go, here take this! I told you I'm not going Myoga! And if I were I sure as hell am not wearing that suit!" Inuyasha tossed Kagome the box, turned and yelled at the manservant before running the way Kagome came from. She just stared at this weird development.  
"Inuyasha-sama! You have to wear this! Your father had it specially made for you! Inuyasha-sama! The limo is the other way! Inuyasha-sama! Oh, hello Kikyou-dono. Merry Christmas!" the butler was yelling in exasperation but paused to greet her before running after Inuyasha.  
Kagome started to laugh at what seemed to be hilarious scene before she realized she was holding the Bedazzle box. She turned to run after them and give it back but they had already turned a corner, which corner she didn't know but they were gone. Sighing, she picked up her bags hoping that none of the food was ruined. Kagome stuck the box into her jacket pocket and walked to the subway.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha glowered and slumped in his chair glaring at anyone who dared to walk by. Right across from him was what infuriated him the most. That baka Sesshomaru was looking perfect like usual, sitting smugly and drinking his wine. Although only older than him by five years, he always acted like he owned the world or something. Every once in a while they had eye contact like that moment and just glared at each other. If eyes could be daggers two people would be dead that Christmas...  
"Oh! Inutaisho-sama! Happy Holidays! Here for a family dinner? Merry Christmas, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. How's everything?" a man came up and asked cheerily. Inuyasha didn't stop glaring but just changed the object of his glare to this cretin who had the nerve to interrupt. The man took a step back nervously before, Inutaisho could reply.  
"Oh don't mind Inuyasha, Kensuke-dono, he's quite harmless right now. Yes, we're having a family dinner, is your family here?" Inutaisho calmy replied after giving Inuyasha a glare which said, 'Inuyasha knock it off! I will speak to you when we're home.'  
"Ah, well, yes. They're right over there, I suppose." Kensuke said his eyes nerviously avoiding the steady glare Inuyasha had rewarded him for walking over to the owner of the Sakura restaurant. He had heard rumors of course, of the rebellious younger son of Inutaisho who had seemed to inherit his fathers dirty temper but none of his control. The son, Inuyasha who rumors said that his father couldn't even control sometimes. But for business sake, he had to greet Inutaisho-sama for if for he was such a man in the Japanese business, crossing him or not giving him all respect could be dangerous. Kensuke glanced at Inuyasha and saw that, that kid was still glaring at him. All of a sudden he growled, and Kensuke took a step back.  
"Would you like to join us for dinner? Your family is welcome too of course," Sesshomaru added suavely.  
Kensuke nodded but declined politely before walking away as quickly as possible for others to believe he wasn't fleeing.  
"Inuyasha! That was uncalled for!" Inutaisho reproved. "First of all you're no animal! I don't ever want to hear you growl again! Secondly stop glaring at everyone who stops by in the spirit of Christmas! They'll think I raised a savage."  
"Father, it wasn't your fault but my stupid brother there IS a savage." Sesshomaru sneered.  
"Sesshomaru, why you little-!" Inuyasha growled about to stand up.  
"Inuyasha sit down and shut up! One more impolite word or behavior out of you and your car is revoked, as well as your spending account locked until further notice! Sesshomaru, I expected better from you, why do you let your little brother scrape away your control like that. Honestly eating a meal with you both makes me delusional that I'm with two kindergartners!" Inutaisho snapped quietly but forcefully."Now we will finish our meal in peace! And I MEAN it. Stop glaring at each other both of you! You both are making the waiters nervous!"  
"Not like I'm here of my free will," Inuyasha grumbled before taking out his anger on his steak.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome fell on her bed with a sigh of contentment. Souta was out in the livingroom watching T.V and waiting up for their mom. That Christmas had certainly been an interesting one. ::Well, a white Christmas and my first hug... But he was such a idiot! If you think about it how dare he hug me? I don't even know him! Ugh! Oh my god I almost forgot that present!::  
She got up and walked over to her green jacket which she had draped over her chair. Getting the small silver box out from the pocket she went back to her bed and sat down looking at the box with gold ribbon. ::What should I do? I mean it's not mine...But he did give it to me...I did try to tell him I'm not Kikyou...Well it doesn't hurt if I just take a peek...:: She carefully undid the ribbon, and opened the lid before she gasped.  
Inside the box on a white silk base was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The thin gold chain looked delicate enough to snap if touch and from it hung a glimmering iridescent pendant that looked like a pearl, but wasn't exactly a pearl. The colors shifted shimmering and moving, always different. She carefully picked it up afraid the chain might break but it didn't and she tried it on. Sighing she looked in the mirror wondering how some people could live in a world so different. She took off the necklace and put it lovingly back into its box, tied the ribbon and hid it in a corner of her closet. ::If I ever see that boy again, I'll give it back. Whoever Kikyou is, she sure is lucky. I wonder what it's like to get Christmas gifts like that instead of one or two shirts from your mother...::  
Laughing at her own foolishness, she fell back into bed and went to sleep, thinking to herself it'll only be a small nap and she'd be awake by the time her mom comes back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha must you be so insufferable?" Sesshomaru hissed at Inuyasha.  
"I'm not being insufferable you are!" Inuyasha growled back over their table.  
"Excuse me, Inutaisho-sama?" a hesitant voice interrupted the tenth fight that might have resulted. The other nine had been obviated by Inutaisho with threats. The three turned toward the new speaker.  
"I have a message from Soujiro-sama, he said that his daughter Kikyou- sama is in the hospital right now. She's in critical condition after a car accident and therefore they are unable to attend tonight's Christmas party."  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled getting up. "Which hospital? Where is she? SPIT IT OUT MAN, WHERE IS KIKYOU?"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed a wonderful christmas! And maybe some of you lucky people had a white christmas! *Sigh* Well love to hear comments, how was this for an AU idea? God bless! *Edited because of the wonderful reviewers! ^^ Oh and a note, there might just be a tad bit ok well a lot of dialogue till chapter 2 to bring the chapter to the present but from chapter 2 it'll be plot I promise! * 


	2. Chapter I: Mistaken at First Sight

A/N: The rating rose because of Inuyasha who can't seem to stop cussing... O.O Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!! I seriously was hoping for like one or two for feedback on continuation. Of course I'd love to continue and here's the second chapter...Sorry I was gonna get it up this morning but those idiot bunnies in my head wouldn't agree on the way Inu met Kag. . *sigh* Well here's what the federation of winter dust evils decided...

  


Disclaimer: Hahaha! I wish.... I mean I'm fighting for ownership over the crazy plot with some lilliputian dust bunnies! 

  


::Means Thoughts Most likely Kagome's...::

  


(Btw, AU: Alternate Universe for A Reader. It means that the fanfic takes place in another world/time/place outside of the one in the anime.)

  


~*Chapter I:Mistaken At First Sight:*~

  
  


"Please, Inuyasha-sama is still asleep! He doesn't like it when anyone disturbs his sleep!" Inuyasha heard the shrill voice through his door... Whoever it was better not barge in he thought to himself half asleep, also noting that he should soundproof his doors... Turning to the other side, he pulled a pillow on top of his head and was about to slip back into dreamland....

  


"Inuyasha! Why its past 9! Why are you still asleep on CHRISTMAS morning?!" a voice he really didn't want to hear boomed, as he heard the doors slam open. Grunting, Inuyasha tried to tune it out. 

  


Five minutes later, Inuyasha's still conscious part of the brain was on suspicion alert that the intruder hadn't done anything else irritating like he normally does. Of course the part of his brain awake was only a tiny part and its small voices were ignored by the rest which were shouting for more sleep. So Inuyasha let down his guard...

  


"MERRY CHRISTMAS INUYASHA!" was shouted when someone pulled his pillow off of his head and poored, freezing cold water on his head.

  


"NANI? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MIROKU?!" Inuyasha shouted sitting up quickly and grabbing the guilty arm that held the empty water pitcher. 

  


Miroku looked back at him with one of his "I'm pretending to be innocent as a baby" looks, smiling, "What in the world are you getting worked up for Inuyasha? Oh you're a bit wet, I wonder why?"

  


"YOU WONDER WHY? THE STUPID PITCHER IS STILL IN YOUR HAND MORON!" Inuyasha snarled fully awake and hating it.

  


"Oh right, it seems to be there.... Hmm too bad, well the good thing is you're awake!" Miroku answered smugly.

  


"Miroku..." Inuyasha growled a little too quietly and Miroku jumped back, twisting his arm free. 

  


"Now, now Inuyasha, we've been friends since we were in preschool together. You can't possible kill me, and especially on Christmas!"

  


"You mean when you tried to steal my teddy bear...AND I don't give a damn about Christmas Miroku you are a DEAD MAN WALKING!" was the snarled reply before Inuyasha leaped out of his bed toward Miroku in his wet silky pajamas. Miroku of course knew better and was no longer in that spot, or however in the room. "Stop running you freaking idiot!

  


"Not unless you stop chasing me Inuyasha!"

  


"MIROKU!"

  
  


~*~

  


"Nee-chan, wake up... Nee-chan Wake Up! Nee-chan!" Souta said trying to shake the still sleeping Kagome who just murmured and kept turning away. After a few minutes the boy smiled and bent down toward his sister. When he was near her ear, he shouted, "NEE-CHAN! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN! NEE-CHAN!"

  


Kagome shot up, banging her head into his. "Oww! Souta! Why didn't you wake me sooner?! Ohhh nooo! This is my 25th tardy, Watasi-sama is gonna kill me!" she wailed jumping out of bed. She ran to her closet before she stopped turned around slowly, glaring at Souta. "Sou-ta.... We're on vacation aren't we?"

  


Souta wasn't paying attention, he was too busy laughing and gasping for breath. "Nee-chan, you've been late 25 times?..*laughter* Wait until I tell Mama!"

  


"Souta Higurashi! You are not going to tell Mama anything! You hear me? Now OUT of my room!" Kagome hissed before falling back into bed. ::That idiot Souta. Sheesh, I'm going to get him back for his...! What time is it anyways?:: She turned to her alarm clock when her eyes grew. ::10AM? When did it get this late?! She was supposed to meet Eri at the café Koffea in thirty minutes!:: Jumping out of bed again, she ran toward the closet throwing clothes on and looking for the gifts for her friends.

  


Then she ran out of the room trying to hold on to her purse, the presents, wear her coat, and put on her socks at the same time. "Oh Souta, I've got to run, but are you meeting Kohaku today?," she was able to get out before she fell. "Don't you dare laugh, just answer!" ::Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me anyways?::

  


"Yeah sis, I'm meeting him around lunch," Souta answered laughing.

  


Kagome sighed she had her socks and coat on, so now she just had to get her shoes on before she'd run to catch the subway. "You can get there on your own right?"

  


"Nee-chan... You know even Mama thinks I'm more reliable than you!" Souta burst out laughing but seeing the rage in his sisters brown eyes, he decided he teased her enough. "I'm in sixth grade already. Don't worry, have a Merry Christmas!"

  


Kagome smiled, picked everything up, and waved, "Ok, Merry Christmas Souta! Don't you dare open the presents until dinner with me okay?"

  
  


~*~

  
  


Inuyasha sat back in his seat scowling. He felt a little more satisfied because he had caught up to Miroku in the library, where he had proceeded to lessen his temper that morning. Hearing a moan from next to him he had to smirk.

  


"Inuyasha...You really don't know the spirit of Christmas, do you?" Miroku moaned feeling sore.

  


"Keh! It was your fault for waking me up in the middle of the night!"

  


"Inuyasha. It was only that dark in your room because you had the curtains closed! How can you say 9AM is night?" Miroku sighed. "Honestly! By the way, what'd you do to scare your maids into thinking waking you up was such a taboo?"

  


Inuyasha continued to stare out the limo taking them to his breakfast no lunch, "Keh! How should I know? All I did was fire the damn maid who had the nerve to barge in and yell at me!"

  


"Inuyasha what did she yell at you about?"

  


"I don't remember! Oh yeah, something like, 'You're late for school master,' or something like that. Then she opened the stupid curtains and wouldn't leave until I got up! Feh, serves her right. Annoying wench!" Inuyasha grumbled still watching the snow fall.

  


Miroku let out a sigh of exasperation. "Inuyasha... Must I teach you how to treat woman with respect aga–"

  


"Kikyou? That's Kikyou! Stop the car!" Inuyasha growled. "I SAID STOP THE CAR!" 

  


"Inuyasha, the car needs to move to the side before it can stop," Miroku said calmy.

  


"Too slow!" Inuyasha snarled while the car was still trying to stop, and opening the door, he got out. Turning around he started running toward the way they had just come.

  


"Inuyasha! What are you doing?!" he heard Miroku yell after him but didn't stop. He was sure he had just seen, Kikyou. He ran barging into people and pushing them aside, leaving angry passerby in his wake. He wasn't going to lose her again...There was absolutely no way...

  
  


~*~

  


"Eri!" Kagome exclaimed when she entered Koffea. Dropping all her stuff on their usual table in the corner near the register, Kagome hurried over the girl behind the counter and hugged her. "Merry Christmas!"

  


"Oh Merry Christmas to you too! Running a little late aren't we?" Eri said with a little wink. "Here, I have your present," she said bending down to a wrapped box behind the counter. Getting up, she looked around and smiled. "There aren't that many customers today, and the only group we have is upstairs near the balcony. They've already received their drinks so, lets go over to our table."

  


Kagome agreed and walked back first to get Eri's gift out. Although Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were older than her by a year, the four of them had been best friends almost like sisters. Ayumi and Yuka had gone studying abroad in France for their senior year though, leaving Eri and Kagome. Getting her gift out, she smiled, "Here, I think you'll like it," at the same time as Eri. Both of them laughed and opened their gifts. Kagome gasped in delight, it was the pale-pastel turquoise green scarf, and matching gloves. "Oh my gosh Eri! I love it!" she exclaimed exuberantly.

  


Eri opened hers to find a white knit sweater from Guess that she had admired only a few weeks ago. "Oh Kagome! It's perfect!" she cried out before she stood up realizing she forgot something. "Kagome! You should have said something earlier! I can't believe I forgot to get you some hot chocolate!" she said getting up and making Kagome laugh.

  


"Here, I'll help you."

  
  


~*Almost there minna-san! The fateful meeting I promise is in this chapter!*~

  
  


"Inuyasha! Will you stop for the love of life?" Miroku gasped out when he had finally caught up to Inuyasha. "I swear you have the stamina of a dog!" 

  


Inuyasha kept looking, his eyes searching desperately for the image he had seen in the limo. "She was here! I swear she was! I saw her, we were passing this street and so was she!" he muttered, walking ahead.

  


"Inuyasha, if you don't stop, I'll make you stop!" Miroku warned but was ignored as Inuyasha kept walking. Sighing, Miroku jogged to catch up to the obstinate fellow. When he almost caught up, he tackled him.

  


"Miroku! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha growled as he was falling into the sidewalk. "Owww! Damn it! That hurt you moron!"

  


Miroku smiled, "Well this will too." He finished by punching Inuyasha in the face.

  


"Dammit! MIROKU!" Inuyasha shouted throwing Miroku off, and standing up. For the first time in the last thirty minutes he looked around to see that the crowd was walking around them to avoid the hotheaded youths. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha roared as he started to punch Miroku.

  


Miroku blocked him and grabbing Inuyasha's arm, he started talking, "Inuyasha, Kikyou is DEAD and has been dead for three years. Get a grip on yourself. I don't know what you saw but it wasn't her!" Seeing that Inuyasha was listening he let him go and looked around to see where they were. 

  


"But I saw her..." Inuyasha growled half-heartedly looking around again.

  


Miroku sighed seeing Inuyasha was slowly returning to normal, "Look, you stay here for a sec, I see a café. I'll go get you a coffee or something. But whatever you do don't move from here! If you're not here when I come out, I'm telling your dad you decided to join a monastery with me!" With that he crossed the street and walked towards the café.

  


~*~

  


Kagome turned when she heard the bells ring signaling the entrance of a customer. It was a teenage boy around her age, in jeans and a sweater. :: Hmmm, is he alone on Christmas? How sad, maybe I should invite him to join us...:: He walked over to the counter and Eri got up to take his order. Taking a closer look at him, Kagome was surprised. ::He's wearing designer clothes, and prayer beads? Maybe there are some more serious guys out there..:: He said something to Eri, and she smiled but looked at Kagome with a weird look shaking her head. Seeing Eri look at her, Miroku looked over and smiled. Kagome was confused when he walked toward her and Eri gave her another uncomprehensible look before turning to make his order.

  


"Why aren't you cute. My name is Miroku, would you bear my child?" the guy asked and Kagome blanched.

  


"WHAT?" she asked in surprise. ::Did I hear what I thought I heard? I don't even know this guy and he just waltzes up and asks if I would BEAR HIS CHILD?! And I thought he was a serious student...::

  


"No because you're so beautiful, I was wondering if you would bear my child," Miroku smiled leaning toward her.

  


::I did hear him right or my ears need to be checked. Why is he leaning toward me? WHERE does he think his hand is going?:: "Kyaaah! HENTAI!" Kagome screamed with a slap.

  


Eri turned around at her scream and started to walk over. "Kagome are you alright?" she asked looking warily at Miroku. "Did he do something to you?" 

  


Kagome just gulped and shook her head. ::Oh no, her protective older sister act is going to come up if I don't stop her now!:: "No, no Eri I'm fine. Don't worry I stopped him before he could do anything, I was just shocked when he asked me...if ... I would.. Erm...Bear his child.."

  


Eri nodded still watching Miroku who was rubbing his red cheek, but went back to get his mocha. 

  


::Kagome don't take your eyes off of this guy he's a perverted idiot! Gah! Why do these things always happen at Christmas?! Christmas?... Oh yeah, my first hug... I still have that necklace, wonder how that boy is doing...:: "What do you think you're doing?" Kagome snapped when Miroku sat next to her.

  


"Ah, sorry about earlier, I just thought we could be more friendly.." Miroku smiled but Kagome stood up.

  


"I think I'll help Eri with that order of yours." Kagome replied walking away. But Eri met her halfway with the cup of caramel mouse mocha.

  


"I forgot to ask you, did you want this to go or for here," Eri said setting the cup in front of Miroku and taking their stuff off the table. Kagome just glared...::That's OUR table! How dare he sit there, I should just kick him off except it's Eri's shift and if he complains to the manager...GAH...Calm down Kagome...::

  


"Oh I'll just take it to go thanks," Miroku smiled taking the cup and getting up.

  


"Wait you haven't paid yet!" Eri said her hands full of Kagome's bags but Miroku wasn't listening but walking out. "EXCUSE ME BUT YOU HAVE TO PAY!"

  


::Why that little idiot! Is he trying to drink and walk?!:: Kagome decided this was the best chance to take out her anger for that almost caress where she didn't even want to think, sitting at their table, and now leaving without paying... "Eri, I'll get it!" Kagome said running out after him.

  


"Wait Kagome!" Eri called out but it was too late Kagome had already gone out the door. She recognized the guy's green sweater across the street and ran after him.

  


"Somebody stop him! Hentai! Thief! Someone stop him!" she yelled out while running glad to see heads turning toward where she was pointing. Miroku also helped her revenge by starting to run when he heard her. ::There! If he ever meets any of these people again, they'll know he's a perverted thief!::

  


Inuyasha was sitting where Miroku left him when he started to get pissed off. It was snowing and cold, and Miroku was taking his time getting the stupid drink! He was just about to get up and leave, when he heard a girl shouting about a perverted thief. Smiling to himself, he knew how to get his revenge on Miroku for tackling him. Standing up, he saw Miroku running toward him, yelling at him to turn and run, but Inuyasha just stood there smiling.

  


When Miroku reached him, Inuyasha caught him, twisting Miroku's left arm behind him.

  


"Inuyasha! What are you doing?! Let me go! We have to get out of here!" Miroku demanded.

  


"Keh! I think someone's looking for you right Miroku?" Inuyasha answered.

  


"Inuyasha! There's a crazy girl after me!"

  


"Hmm from what I heard, she was yelling perverted thief. I think she knows you perfectly... Why didn't you pay this time?" 

  


"Because of you idiot! I left my wallet in the car!" Miroku snapped trying to get his arm free. 

  


"It wouldn't be fair to her if I let you go..." Inuyasha said.

  


"When did you ever care about what's fair?" Miroku asked angrily.

  


"From after you tackle an innocent person in the snow and wake them up at odd hours of the morning!" 

  


"I tackled you to get some sense into that thick head of yours! And you already–" 

  


"THERE YOU ARE!" Kagome said when she reached them. "Thank you so much for catching him–"

  


"Kikyou?!" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome so surprised he let Miroku go. "It's you isn't it, Kikyou?!"

  
  


~*~

Well! They finally met! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to drag that out but I couldn't just type that they met randomly otherwise...*sigh* This was a terribly boring chapter and I'm sorry! I do promise that since that's out of the way, it can only get better! ^^ I'll get the next chapter out by Monday if I can get at least 3 reviews. ^_~

  


Sailor-helios: The real title is Polar Attraction, lol you probably saw this when I had just updated the title. I chose A Christmas Fairytale at first but it just didn't seem to fit. . oOoOoh the name is the title of a korean drama, when I first heard it I fell in love with..^^ OoOh a fic by this title would be so sweet and romantic I bet! Hope you like this chapter!

  


Angelmoon14: Hope I didn't disappoint you! They finally met, and I'm telling you the FEF *federation of evil fluffs* had so many ideas on how they might meet... I'm so happy you liked it though! 

  


A Reader: Thanks for reviewing! I explained AU above, and I hope that clears it up a little better. ^^ Poor Inuyasha stripped of his demon powers..oh well he has his wealthy dad...

  


LB Girl: Hmm does this spacing work better? Thanks for the feedback, I really would like to make it easier for the readers, just tell me how. ^^

  


Clearsunrise: Thank you, eeeeek! I bet you were disappointed, there's like no action in this one...*sigh* I promise second chapter will make up for the second one!

  


Kakera No Yume: Thank you for reviewing! ^^ But you know my fic isn't half as good as yours! 

  


Sophie-chan: O.O Uh oh, hope this was fast enough ~.^ Never had threats for updates before, jk! Welcome over to my house anyday, we can go beat up Naraku together!

  


Jabba1: Thanks! Hmmm, the plot is starting to unfold but this was just like setting the stage... Hope you like way the story is turning out well what of it that's done that is.. ^^

  


Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess: . This chapter probably wasn't as good as the first, but please bear with it? *Starts yelling at the FEF about chapter 2* OooOh! You're a Buddhist? That's cool, my grandma and friends are too! You're lucky your family celebrates Xmas though, mines usually too busy to . *sigh*

  


Niohanyoumiko: Awww! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you're not terribly disappointed! ^^

  
  
  



	3. Chapter II: Love at First Sight is Not f...

A/N: Like the cliche phrase, if you've hit bottom, there's only one direction and that's up! ^^ Well hopefully chapter two will go up because I personally was bored by the background/setting/w.e that was set in chapter one. *Sigh* Oh Inuyasha is returning to himself from being overly OOC towards Kagome.

  


_*Italics*=Thoughts *Yay finally figured out how to make these show up!*_

  


Disclaimer: Like anyone ever reads these...

  
  


~*Chapter II: Love at First Sight is Not for the Stubborn*~

  


"It's you isn't it Kikyou?"

Kagome paused her eyes narrowing. *_Really! What is it with people who call me Kikyou? Whoever that Kikyou character is, she's starting to get on my nerves!*_ "Look! I don't know who you are but I am not Kikyou! Thank you for catching-WAIT why'd you let him go for?! You in the green sweater STOP!" Kagome yelled hurriedly running after the fleeing Miroku.

~*~

Inuyasha was in shock but not for long. That stupid Miroku was leading Kikyou away from him! "Unforgivable!" he muttered running after her.

  


~*~

Kagome struggled through people who teemed the sidewalks. *_Really! What is everyone doing out on Christmas anyways? People these days! And what's with that guy's stamina?! I'm not catching up at all!? Nooo! This is just pissing me off! It's not just about the money now, why that little...*_ "Oof!" was all she could say when her right ankle twisted under her and she fell. _*No! He's getting away!!! Note to self, start getting in shape...OW!* _She got up but found she couldn't put her full weight on her right ankle, let alone run. 

"Kikyou! Are you all right Kikyou?"

  


Her brain was pounding in anger... "YOU! IDIOT! I . Am. _NOT_. KIKYOU!" she bit off each word and tried to limp off in the direction of that perverted thief. _*Really! Was I this bad that fate has to test me so?!* _

"Look, Kikyou, sit down, I'll catch that dumbass Miroku for you," that boy with the silver hair said firmly pushing her down.

"What? What do you think you're _doing_?" Kagome snapped as she was forced to sit against the wall. But the youth had already left running through the crowd. _*Is he really going to stop that thief for me? Probably just showing off, jeez if I hadn't twisted my ankle...Wait a second, silver hair...Silver hair...SILVER HAIR? ITS HIM!* _

  


~*~

  


"Miroku dammit!" Inuyasha growled speeding up as he was catching up. Then with a tackle they both fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha! Why you! Oof!" Miroku muttered as Inuyasha pulled him up and dragged them toward the way that they had just run from. "Er Inuyasha, the limo is parked that way," he added helpfully pointing toward the other way.

"Shut up Miroku, if Kikyou wants you for some reason, we're going back to her," was the reply.

  


Miroku punched Inuyasha with his free arm. "Does anything get through that thick skull? That's NOT Kikyou! When have you ever seen Kikyou leave her hair down? When she was young her maids braided it for her, and once she was ten she always had it up in the latest fashion! That is not Kikyou!"

"Keh!"

"Inuyasha are you _listening_?" 

  


Inuyasha kept pulling the struggling Miroku back toward the girl who was surprisingly still sitting where he had left her. As they were nearing her, Inuyasha looked at her again. Miroku was right, her black hair fell behind her shoulders not tied up in anyway. Some of the strands would float with a passing wind even. She was wearing jeans and a jacket which Kikyou usually never wore once they had entered sixth grade. Kikyou had always worn skirts which were apart of a coordinated outfit... They came to a stop in front of her and Inuyasha blanched. The girl had one of the fiercest scowls on her face...

  


~*~

  


Kagome was getting madder by the minute.. *_How dare he tell me to sit and wait? Just who did that kid think he was anyways? And from the way the thief had talked to him, they knew each other... And why were they both so fast anyways? God, this is so frustrating! Everyone's looking at me when they pass by like I'm some sort of an idiot sitting in the side of the street or even worse! A BEGGAR? They better come back....IF THEY HAVE THE NERVE TO...OH THERE THEY ARE*_

She stood up glaring at them. *_What's with those faces?_* She took a step toward them, and they took a step back. _*Really! And what is up with that? That hentai is trying to hide behind bossy over there...*_ "You! STEP OUT FROM BEHIND HIM RIGHT NOW! I'll take care of silver-hair here in a little bit but you first!" she ordered pointing at Miroku.

"Now, now, I really think this can be solved diplomatically don't you Inuyasha?" was the response.

"Uh yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said uncertainly looking at her.

  


"I knew it! You ARE on his side! How DARE you?" Kagome said angrily her hands making fists.

  


"Uh, Kikyou... You really aren't acting like yourself losing control over yourself like that–" Inuyasha started to say when Kagome punched him squarely in the face. (A/N: ^^ Couldn't help myself) "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" he yelled.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? I'M NOT KIKYOU!" Kagome screamed, turning passing people's glances toward them.

  


"Now, now, let's calm down why don't we. Oh nothing's happening here folks," Miroku said at the crowd looking at them. He knew if there were two guys fighting one girl, whose side the crowd would choose. Walking over to the angered girl, he slid a hand around her shoulder...Only to be punched in the face.

"Kyaaaah! HENTAI!!! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU HENTAI! PERVERT!" Kagome shrieked and Miroku backed off laughing weekly at the glares pointed at them. If this wasn't stopped soon, he knew someone would call the police, and that's the last thing he wanted.

  


"Look, why don't we continue this conversation somewhere out of the crowd?" he said grabbing Kagome's hand and running back toward the café.

"LET ME GO! I SAID LET ME GO!"

"OI! MIROKU WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING KIKYOU?!"

  


~*~

  


"Owww!" Miroku muttered letting go of Kagome once they were back in Koffea. "You..._bit_ me?" He looked at her with wide eyes and Kagome just glared.

"What's this? Kagome actually caught up to him? But I thought you said Kagome went after the thief, why is he bringing her back? That is him right?" a voice asked curiously making the three turn toward the table near the counter.

  


"SANGO-CHAN!!!!!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'D BE HERE!" Kagome squealed running towards the teenager girl sitting next to Eri. Her long black hair swayed behind her back and she had a silver-jeweled headband to keep it from her face. Miroku raised his eyebrows recognizing one of Harry Winston's originals, he had given his friend the idea of that piece who in turn showed his uncle turning it into reality.

  


"Kagome-chan, I heard an interesting story from Eri. You were reckless again. But how is it that instead of returning out of breath from losing him, he drags you in here?" Sango asked laughter barely hidden in her voice.

  


"Oh _them_. Yeah the one in the green is the perverted thief, and silver-hair over there is his _friend_." Kagome muttered glaring at them.

  


On an impulse Miroku asked, "That headband, where'd you get it?"

  


Sango just stared at him, "Why you want to steal it?"

  


"No, not that ...but.... " Miroku answered before Inuyasha interrupted.

  


"You...you're not Kikyou are you?" Inuyasha suddenly said as if enlightened and Miroku sighed again at his friend's infinite capacity of denseness. Kagome just rolled her eyes while Eri and Sango watched. 

  


"That's right, I'm KA-GO-ME, KAGOME ok?" Kagome snapped.

  


"I don't care who you are...Kikyou was more graceful...and prettier.... Miroku, let's go." Inuyasha growled and started to walk out the door while Kagome scowled.

  


"Wait!" Sango said suddenly grabbing Miroku who grabbed Inuyasha hoping to be dragged out. Alas Miroku was severely disappointed as Inuyasha turned around to yell at him and Miroku let him go sheepishly. "You still haven't paid," Sango said with a smile, "and since Kagome went through all that trouble, I'd say you should pay before–KYAA!" She slapped Miroku hard after feeling his hand near her hips. "Hentai!"

  


"I told you he was." was all Kagome answered while Sango seethed. She stepped into a defense stance baring her fists. 

  


"I wouldn't do that again if I were you hentai..." Eri warned.

  


"Keh, Miroku pay these wenches and lets go!" Inuyasha snarled.

"But Inuyasha, I told you before, my wallets in the car!" Miroku said in what sounded like a whine before shrinking away from the look Inuyasha turned toward him.

  


"Here," he said getting his wallet out and tossing around ten dollars (AN: Sorry I don't know Japanese currency) on the counter, ignoring the glare Eri and Sango was giving him. As he turned around to leave, he felt someone grab his right arm. Turning around he saw it was that wench, the one who wasn't Kikyou. The nerve! "What! What do you want?" he snapped as she stared into his eyes.

  


~*~

  


Kagome saw him turning to leave and without thinking grabbed him. When he turned around she saw his eyes. *_There. Those gold eyes, no doubt about it, it's him!_* She smiled, "It's you isn't it? I met you three years ago on Christmas–"

"What are you talking about? Let me go wench!" Inuyasha growled pulling his arm.

  


"No, it's just that I still have your necklace," Kagome said hurriedly, and for some reason the boy stopped struggling. "You know the one from Bedazzle? Don't worry I haven't worn it, it's still in the box–"

  


"Keh, keep it! I don't care." Inuyasha muttered pushed her away with an odd look in his eyes, and left an annoyed Kagome who wasn't smiling anymore.

  


"Jeez! I just wanted to return it but since he doesn't want it I will keep it, that jerk!" she muttered.

  


~*~

  


Kagome and Sango were walking back towards their home when Kagome ran towards the park. Sango sighing followed her when she was hit by a snowball. The culprit revealed herself by laughing and Sango grinned making her own to toss at Kagome. 

"Awww! No fair! You're more athletic than I am!" Kagome whined before ducking behind a tree.

  


"Not my fault! I told you to be more active during physical education!" Sango retorted running after with two snowballs.

  


Kagome was running out of breath cheerfully running from Sango who was winning their "war." So far she had only hit Sango 20 times but Sango had gotten her more than 50 when she lost track. She couldn't keep running with her stamina but she had an idea and started running towards the slide when she heard a scream.

  


"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"

  


~*~

  


A/N: ^^ Sorry, that just seems like the perfect place to end... But don't worry the next chapter is all sketched out just needs to be put in words. Wonder who's screaming? I'll give you a hint, he's short and adorable but isn't really a good fighter. ^.~ Thanks for bearing with me so far, the plots about to kick in now!

  


Next Chapter: Kagome and Sango to the rescue! Then what's this? Kagome is scouted to be a model?! To top it off... Kagome's school's about to get three new transfer students! I think you know who they are!

  


A Special Thanks to: 

EvilBunnies1: Yup, Kagome's about had it with Inuyasha but don't worry they're going to be butting heads frequently from now on!. 

  


WhiteMiko: Kagome recognized him but did he recognize her? Hmmm, I'll leave that for next time. Hope you liked this chapter! 

  


JadeyDallas: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter! You're so lucky! My family didn't come over and I had a weird Christmas, Dad was off golfing with friends and my mom was too tired to do anything...T.T LoL it was watching dramas that whole day! 

  


Sailor-helios: Thanks! Yeah they're both so cute! *Sigh* Although Miroku has an evilly clever mind as you'll find out and Inuyasha well he's Inuyasha no more needed to say ne? 

  


Hanyougal: Awww thanks! I hope you like this chapter too! Since the plots sticking its nose in, it'll be more entertaining or so I hope! ^^


	4. Chapter III: Transfers and Unwanted Comp...

A/N: Hope everyone had a happy new year! Sorry for the short delay I ran into a writersblock...On how Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome would meet... _v_ Btw Vivian you were right, this is where the cute lil Shippo comes in. *sigh* I wish I had a younger sibling!

  


Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be suffering from the nocturnal plot bunnies, but be happily sleeping away days & nights in procrastinating bliss. Now I'm a very lazy person and I don't even believe someone's going to sue for something I write so this is the disclaimer that will apply to the whole story, I don't own Inuyasha or all the characters. Just the unrecognizable twists, turns, original chars, etc.

  


_Italics-Thoughts_

  


~*Chapter III: Transfers and Unwanted Complications*~

  


Kagome automatically started running toward the alley, Sango close behind and gaining on her. Her thoughts irrational as they were for some reason were screaming that it was a child molester. _*Kami-sama please don't let it be a child molester and if it were, let us get there in time... Child molester? Why is that the first thing that comes into my mind? Ugh, it must be because of that stupid pervert earlier..*_ She ran into the alley to see the back of two boys. Sango came up behind her tapping her back slightly as she tried to catch her breath.

  


"It wasn't them," Sango said eyeing the two in front of them angrily. Kagome nodded hearing the two in front laughing at what was in front of them, and glared. The guys seemed to be oblivious to the fact that they had company. Sango waved a hand in front of her getting Kagome's attention to a snowball in her left hand. Kagome smiled and looked around for anything she could use.

  


Finding nothing she sighed and took off her boots as quietly as possible and nodded toward Sango. Seeing that Kagome was ready Sango aimed and threw the snowball at the bald and fat one on the left. 

"What the? Hiten-anchan, did you just smash snow on my head?" the bald guy asked as the snowball smashed to pieces falling. 

"What are you talking about Manten you baka, I was right here the whole time!" snapped the one on the right turning around suspiciously. Ready for that Kagome threw one boot at his face as he was turning wishing it would hit. Luck was with her along with all the practice she had, it hit. "WHAT THE?!"

  


"Now Kagome-chan!" Sango said as she ran toward the momentarily shocked Hiten, ducking under his punch and hitting him with a roundkick that pushed him to the side wall. As he hit she used the momentum of her spin to step and side kick him in the chest. (A/N: Sorry I haven't taeknowndo for a long time and I had only learned a few moves so I don't remember the name. .)

  


"Hiten-anchan!" the other guy yelled grabbing Sango from the back. With his body structure bigger than hers and built, he was able to easily pick her up by the shoulders as she was unwary.

  
  


"Sango duck!" Kagome shouted and aimed before throwing the other boot into his face. Sango used this chance to stomp on his right foot, twisting out of his grasp. While this was happening, Kagome ran in and saw a little boy picked him up and backed away toward the park as fast as possible. Seeing that Kagome had grabbed the kid, Sango also started backing away but the two teens there had other plans.

  


"No! That kid disrespected us and has to pay!" the one called Manten moaned which snapped Hiten to attention as he stood on the other side of Sango. To her horror, Kagome realized Sango would be trapped. 

  


Quickly she turned to the kid she was still holding and whispered, "Look there's a slide in the park behind us. Go climb up and hide in it! Now!" She gave him a slight push to get him started before running into the fray which consisted of Manten holding Sango as Hiten was about to punch her again.

  


"LET HER GO BAKA!" Kagome's shrill scream resounded as she came up from behind Manten. She stopped a foot away and before he could turn around she shifted all her weight on her left leg and jumped to kick him in the face with her right. This freed Sango, letting her attack Hiten ferociously for unchivalrously hitting a girl, leaving Kagome with Manten.

  


Kagome backed up a few steps as he turned around. *_Ok, I've just got to last about 5 min, Kami-sama please don't let me die!*_ Pulling her fists up in the guard position she waited as his anger took him and he ran toward her giving her an idea. *_Use his speed and strength against him, wait until he's close...Now!_* She caught his first punch, twisting around with her weight reinforcing the way he had come to fling him on his stomach. *_Note to self, thank Eri for forcing us to take those self-defense classes against street-rape...*_ Kagome was too busy watching Hiten about to get up she didn't see Sango until she felt herself being jerked around. She was about to scream as she turned until she recognized her friend pulling her back toward the park. Hoping to God she'd have enough stamina to make it, she ran as though her life depended on it.

  


"Where's the kid?" Sango asked as she pulled Kagome.

  


"At...the...slide...told..to...hide..." Kagome got out as she tried to gulp air. 

  


"Alright!" Sango said sounding a little winded herself, and they went directly toward the slide. When they reached it Kagome was rejoicing for the respite but Sango just shouted, "You! Kid slide down NOW!"

  


"Look! I don't know who you both are but I don't need your help!" came the response as a little boy about four or five peeked out from the slide's ceiling. Kagome looked up in shock at the ungratefulness in those words but Sango just looked back to see the other two teens running after them. Cursing, she ran to the slide's end and climbed it in a few long strides holding the sides for support. Near the top, she grabbed his foot and jerked so they both slid down. 

  


Kagome was waiting, helped Sango up and grabbed the kid before they ran as fast as they could a two more blocks toward the apartment complex.

  
  


~*~

  


"Oh Kami-sama, thank you..." Kagome sighed as she fell onto the couch in her living room. Sango had fallen into the other couch and the kid was just sitting there glaring at each of them stubbornly. 

"Kagome-chan, this is why I told you, you should join a more athletic club than archery. Unless you're going to carry around a bow and arrow it won't help you," Sango said cheerfully.

  


Kagome got up and smiled, "I know that was probably intended as a joke. But I've been thinking I should get more in shape for a while so I'm thinking of joining the girl's boxing team..."

  


"Girl's boxing?" Sango asked raising one eye.

  


"Hey! Did both of you forget about me after dragging me all the way here?" a annoyed voice interrupted and turned Sango and Kagome's attention to their new charge.

  


"Right, awwww don't you look adorable?" Kagome said as she walked toward the kid who was sitting next to a wall near the door. Now that she wasn't worried about the two thugs she could see the kid clearly. He had light brown hair which almost seemed to have a tint orange, blue eyes, and his clothes were dirty. "What's your name?"

  


"Shippo, and don't even think about hugging me!" the boy snapped and Sango hid a smile.

  


"So Shippo, what'd you do to tick off those two clowns?" Sango asked as Kagome headed toward the kitchen.

  


"I don't have to answer that! I'm leaving!" Shippo said going toward the door.

  


"I'm going to make some ramen, Shippo you want some?" Kagome said and Shippo turned around again.

  


"Maybe I'll stay... Oh those two baka's were just mad that I told them I wouldn't talk to some idiots like them. They thought I was a stupid kid lost and looking for his parents and was going to ransom me or something. Bakas. Didn't even know to ransom me they'd be guilty of kidnaping." Shippo finished as Sango burst out laughing.

  


"How old are you Shippo?" Sango asked. "And where are your parents?"

  


"Five, and I don't have any and I don't need any."

  


"WHAT?!" came two voices.

  


"I'm an orphan." Shippo said simply as Kagome came back after setting the water to boil.

  


Sango saw the look in Kagome's face and had a bad feeling. "Kagome-chan, don't do anything hasty..."

  


"But Sango-chan..."

  


~*~

  


"Inuyasha!" Miroku said as he burst into Inuyasha's dining room. "Ara? Dining alone on Christmas again? Where's Mr. Takami and Sesshomaru?"

  


Inuyasha glared at him and took another bite of his turkey before replying. "Where else? Dad is in America for business, and Sesshomaru is probably off at the Christmas party his company throws every year. Why want to join me?"

  


"No, it's ok, I've already had dinner...Oh that's right. Your dad gave up on family dinners three years ago, huh?" Miroku said absentmindedly before realizing what he had accidentally mentioned as Inuyasha's glare became fiercer. "Now, now, Inuyasha! I had a brilliant idea after lunch."

  


Inuyasha just kept eating, before asking snidely, "Is it like the one where you wanted to join a monastery before realizing that nuns are part of Christianity? Not that the monks even let you say more than you wanted to join before they kicked you out..."

  


Miroku glared back, "You just don't understand the dilemma of finding yourself is part of finding your religion. I could've sworn Buddha told me in my dream, I'd be going to a room with tons of girls..."

  


"You're right, I'm atheist what about it?"

  


"Inuyasha, that's not the point. Aren't you tired of going to an all boys academy?" 

  


"No..."

  


Miroku smiled, "I went home and called a few people...And from now on I'm going to transfer to Gyong Hwa High."

  


Inuyasha couldn't care less as he finished eating dinner and stood up. He left the diningroom and started upstairs toward his workroom with Miroku following. Inuyasha knew he couldn't lose Miroku even if he tried because Miroku knew his house just as well as he did. Then they entered the fifth room on the right of the second floor. Inuyasha went to sit at in the office chair in front of the mahogany computer desk in the middle and Miroku jumped into the silver leather couch in front of it.

  


"So as I was saying Inuyasha," Miroku started eagerly but Inuyasha had lost interest as soon as he knew it was about school. He turned his chair to look out the wall which was made out of glass giving him a beautiful view of the snow-covered backyard. Miroku's words didn't reach him as he suddenly saw a girl running toward the frozen pond in the right side of the garden.

  


/?/Flash Back/?/ 

  
  


He was about six. He was running after her following her laughter. "Wait! Where are you going?" he yelled at the girl's back.

  


"Come on! Or are you going to let me beat you? It's a race silly!" 

  


He had gotten angry and risen to the bait. Running and overtaking her, after all he was the boy, he couldn't stop and slid on the pond. Hearing more laughter he got up angrily and walked toward her, slipping and sliding on the ice.

  


"Kikyou! You did that on purpose!" he said angrily but the girl in front of him smiled.

  


"Inuyasha, you know what I learned from my governess?" she asked cheerfully sliding and twirling around him. 

  


"Inuyasha?! Kikyou?! INUYASHA!"

  


/?/ End FlashBack/?/

  


"Really! Inuyasha, are you listening to me?" Miroku asked. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha? You're so quiet today, what are you? Thinking? That's totally not like you?"

Inuyasha growled as he turned the chair around to face Miroku. "What do you want?"

  


"Well I found out what school she goes to." Miroku said as Inuyasha concentrated on his own thoughts..._Why did I just remember Kikyou again? And why then? That was the last time Kikyou was so free and careless...After getting caught on the ice, I didn't see her like that again...That damn governess, turned Kikyou into a walking doll... _Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something coming at him and instantly caught it.Looking at his right hand, he saw Miroku had thrown the paperweight off his desk.

  


"Inuyasha! If you're not going to pay attention, there's no reason for me to talk to you anymore!" Miroku said angrily. "What are you thinking about anyways?"

  


"Kikyou."

"Oh...That girl huh? Well stop thinking about it, the girl we saw today doesn't even really look like her. Besides Kikyou was never outspoken, she was always proper."

  


"What girl?"

  


"I give up."

  
  


~*~

  


"Miroku this was one hell of a dumb idea!" Inuyasha muttered as they followed their class president around the school during lunch. He had already tuned out her voice. Everywhere they went, they heard whispers and giggles from the girls and a few threatening looks from the guys, all of which Inuyasha ignored.

  


"Well if you didn't want to transfer you didn't have to." Miroku said in a syrupy voice making Inuyasha indignant.

  


"Well what was I supposed to do?! Stay at Itawa Academy with fools like Naraku and Kouga running around? It's so boring there's no point in even going to school. I wouldn't have even come here but I got an interesting call from Dad saying that he switched me to this school to look after a _certain someone_ so you don't get your ass sued off for sexual harassment!" Inuyasha finished glaring.

"I didn't know you cared–"

  


"I don't!"

  


"Now, this is the other stairway you can use to go up to the third floor where our classrooms are..." Yura was saying when Inuyasha noticed a faint glimmer at the top of the stairs. 

  


~*~

  


"Mo! This was my first time late since vacation! He didn't have to give make me organize the council room!" Kagome said to herself as she tried to keep her balance while carrying two boxes full of files, a binder full of the details on the student activities, the second year's treasury binder, and her books. *_Next time carry it one box at a time! You can't even see what's in front of you! Kami-sama help me, at least I borrowed Sango's clip and put my hair up so it doesn't get in my way...Now where was the stairs again? It should be around here, and if I take one step at a time it should be all right... Uh no! It's slipping NO!*_

The top box was slipping off dangerously and she couldn't shift the bottom one because of the books she had in her arms. So she tilted the bottom one toward her more while walking to get under the top box when her foot instead of connecting on solid ground fell telling her she found the stairs. "Kyaaaaah!" 

  


~*~

  


When Inuyasha looked up he saw someone carrying two boxes with binders and books piled awkwardly so that he couldn't see the person's face. He guessed it was a girl because the way she was carrying it all looked like she'd drop it any minute... But the glimmer was a iridescent pendant swinging around as the girl lost the top box tried to regain balance and started to fall. As the boxes fell he saw her face, the hair up, and recognized the necklace. *_Kikyou*_ he thought as he lunged up the stairs to catch the girl.

She fell into his arms jeopardizing his own balance but thanks to his training he had he was able to adjust his weight to account for hers. The books and binders were less fortunate but the boxes had been caught by Miroku not to be outdone. Inuyasha looked at the girl as he set her down, seeing the eyes closed and the frowning mouth, not a bland expression on her face, and then realized he did it again, it wasn't Kikyou.

  


~*~

  


Kagome had shut her eyes as she fell by impulse to somehow ward off the pain that she was going to feel when she hit... Instead she was surprised when she felt herself fall into arms that caught her and from her position she felt the rescuer moved down the stairs quickly by the uneven walking and set her down. Opening her eyes in shock, a wave of different emotions hit her.

  


She was shocked and pleasantly surprised that she was not black and blue. But the silver-hair, smirking mouth that was looking condescendingly at her registered in her memory as irritation, unpleasant shock and surprise that her "knight in shining armor" was that idiot that kept calling her Kikyou! There was of course embarrassment and she didn't know what to say.

  


Staring at the boy in front of her in their school uniform, she couldn't believe it. Kagome knew if not personally most of the upperclass as well as the lowerclass and she had never seen this kid before except at the café and at Christmas. So being her she said the first thing that popped into her head, "You...WHAT are YOU doing here?!"

  


Kagome heard a burst of laughter from one side and to her great irritation and dread she turned to see her fears confirmed that the pervert had also appeared in this waking nightmare. The boy in front just scowled at her. "Is that the thanks I get for saving you?" he asked angrily. 

  


Kagome blushed realizing her rudeness but before she could say anything another voice she didn't want to hear spoke up. "Oh Kagome-_chan_, how can you speak that way to our new transferees? We are supposed to be welcoming you know? I better tell Arimoto Sensei that the 2nd year class president not only almost wrecked months of the student councils working by dropping it down the stairs, she rudely antagonized our new students..."

  


The day couldn't get any worse. Kagome got redder in anger that of all the people to see her idiocracy with the books it had to be Yura-sempai. Yura had, had it in for her since the beginning of that year when her boyfriend dumped her when he saw her bitching at Kagome after one of the student council meetings. Kagome _had_ turned him down when he asked her out, but he never went back to Yura, and for some reason she's been trying to get Kagome in trouble ever since. Trying to keep her temper, she spoke. "Yura, you know that's not what happened so why can't you keep out of my business for once?!"

  


Yura just smiled unpleasantly acting incredibly unlike her by being sweet to her, "Oh Kagome-chan you know I was just kidding. I'll won't tell, after all what did you think I am? A snitch?"

  


Kagome just goggled at her odd behavior but Yura had already walked to Inuyasha's side. "Are you all right Inuyasha-kun? Thank you for helping her. Sorry about that Kagome's one of our more klutzy students and outspoken at that," smiling Yura led him back toward the stairs. "Why don't we go back to our tour, Kagome make sure to clean up, hun."

  


"Look, don't touch me!" Inuyasha growled at Yura before turning to Kagome, "You wench, what's wrong with your eyes? Can't you see I'm wearing this stupid uniform which means I go to this school? By the way that necklace looks horrible and cheap on you." 

  


Kagome balled up her fists and scowled, she had been about to thank him but he didn't deserve her thanks. "You baka! You already thanked yourself so why do I need to thank you?"

  


"Now, Inuyasha-kun, don't be so mad–" Yura said holding on to his arm, "Kagome's just like that...Don't worry I'll tell Arimoto-Sensei our school principal she's being uncourteous, she'll probably lose her class president position with that and all her tardies..."

  


"Let go of me wench!" Inuyasha said angrily as Yura pulled him up the stairs. "AND who are you calling Inuyasha-kun?!"

  


Miroku watched in amusement at the expressions fleeting across Kagome's face knowing she had forgotten about Inuyasha and himself because of their guide. _*This is going to be an interesting year...*_ he thought to himself and saw that Inuyasha had also noticed something was weird with the exchange between the two girls but knowing him he probably had no clue on what it was. He saw Kagome look at him skeptically and winked, "Nice to meet you Kagome-chan, Inuyasha and I are now students of class 3A. Hope we can become friends." He finished as he turned to walk up the stairs with the other two leaving Kagome speechless at this turn of badluck.

  


~*~

A/N: Did I ever mention that what I say and what the FEF says always differs? Well I wanted the model scouting to be in chapter but obviously that character didn't agree, same with the third transferee... Instead Hiten and Maten come in uninvited so *sigh* here's this chapter. __

  


***Oh and I'm going to try to get chapter IV out by Sunday but if I can't expect it next weekend. Once school starts up again I can only do one chapter a week, usually weekends since I come home around 6PM everyday.***

  


Next Chapter: Hmmm most likely model scouting, maybe some club activities? Definitely you'll find out Kagome's brash unthought-out idea.

  


Thanks to:

  


Kakera no Yume: Yeah Kikyo died, and well Inuyasha lets just say he's become a spoiled brat who his dad can't even handle...Sad that no one can talk sense into him or at least not yet. ^^

  


AngelMoon14: Yup she keeps the necklace. ^^ I was going to do it that way too with him seeing her, but sheesh who can argue with the nocturnal plot bunnies when they gang up on you? 

  


Sailor-helios: Hi! Er about the modeling offer, . Like I said earlier I blame it on those infernal plot bunnies! LoL the updating is just because its vaca wait till school starts!

  


Whitemiko: Yeah, I have to say myself I'm bringing out his stubborn thickness...*sigh* Oh well wait till you see next chapter when they meet...

  


Vivian: Yup! It's Shippo! Sorry about the delay, New Years.... Thanks for reading though!

  


Sweet Cherries: Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

  


Moodeyes: Thanks! Hoped you liked this chapter too!

  


Yhi: Thanks for reading! Hope you continue to like this story!

  


Thanks for reading everyone please review! ^^

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter IV: Let's Get to Know Each Other

(A/N: Hmm this chapter is edited, I thought before I type up another chapter I should fix the one with tons of problems, ne? As for the other four chapters, I didn't screw em up with my lil experiment into Naraku's mind... So I'm just going to try to fix this one up a lil. Thanks FukashiOni, my grammar really is atrocious . I'm ok with critiques ^^)

  


*_Italics=thoughts*_

  
  


~*Chapter IV: Let's Get to Know Each Other*~

  


Inuyasha had enough. He was seconds away from smashing the girls talking to him into each other. He never even knew how much girls could talk until they transferred to that infernal school in the first place! First day or not he was not going to let them drive himself insane.

"Oi Miroku. I'm going to go..." he said getting up and Miroku didn't stop him seeing his expression. Miroku chuckled to himself seeing about half of the girls follow him. He wondered if he should stop them and warn them but decided against it, people learned by firsthand experiences...Besides he couldn't leave the poor desolate girls finding peace in himself.

  


Inuyasha on the other hand, felt his temper flare when after leaving that irritating classroom, the girls had followed him! He wondered what the teachers were doing, he knew it was independent study that period and usually he loved this time where he could leave...But today it was different... The incessant whispers, giggles, and words-spoken-too-soft-and-too-fast were going to be the death of him. Finally he just snapped around jerking the girl hanging who tried to hang on to his right arm into the wall. She whimpered as she hit, looking at him tearfully accusation in her eyes while the other girls drew back in astonishment.

"Don't give me that damn look! It was your fault for hanging on me! Do you think I enjoy being driven to insanity by you mindless bakas?! Leave me the hell alone or I'll make you leave.." he growled before turning and stomping away, this time alone congratulating himself for keeping his temper leashed.

  


Growling softly to himself he looked for a nice outlet for his anger. Usually at his old school, that wimpy kid Kouga was around and they could go at it. Inuyasha couldn't actually bring himself to beat those idiot girls silly which mean he needed to relieve his temper some other way and now. Realizing his train of thought wasn't helping his temper he decided to ditch...

~*~

Kagome stalked back towards her classroom for fifth period. Still fuming about the "talk" she just had with the principal, Kagome opened the door and slipped in trying to be inconspicuous. She was totally unprepared for the reception she'd receive, as she had been in the principal's office Kagome was unaware the girls' gossip mill had a field day during lunch. As soon as she took one step in the class, all the girls turned almost simultaneously to glare at her. Confused, she walked to her seat trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling she had as she felt the glares even on her back. Looking at her friends as she sat down, Kagome saw her two closest friends give her a supporting look. Sighing, she looked at the teacher pretending to be perfectly fine, and unaware of the glares that lurked on her back...

  


~*~

  


"Sesshomaru-sama, here's the information you wanted." 

  


Sesshomaru looked through the folder he was given, scanning it as his frown deepened. Looking up he turned to his personal assistant, Jaken. "So this Naraku's Onigumo is trying to take Cosmos' commercial?"

  


"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. But not only that, but the company Onigumo tried to out bid Cosmos on that plot of land in New York. Your servant Jaken, looked into it and found out that Onigumo also plans to take dominance of the P.R. business..." Jaken answered promptly but stopped when he heard a growl. He saw a tint of red in Sesshomaru's eyes.

  


"That Naraku bastard, who does he think he's messing with? Jaken, is Onigumo the company that also asked for Sony's commercial?" 

  


"Hai–"

  


"Unforgivable! Jaken, Sony has only advertised with us for over ten years! Jaken, get me the latest poll results for the teen models..."

  


~*~

  


"Alright class remember to finish chapter seventeen through twenty, and write an essay following how the character matures. See you tomorrow," the teacher said gathering her books and left with the guys following close behind, ready to be out of school.

  


Kagome started gathering her own books, when she found her desk was surrounded. Kagome had an ominous feeling that this wasn't good, from fourth period to sixth, the cold mood conveyed from the girls hadn't changed.

  


"Kagome Higurashi, how could you?" Meiko asked.

  


"How could I what?" Kagome asked back as Sango pushed through the crowd, Remiki following. 

"Leave Kagome alone," Sango said.

"Sango, why don't you both open your eyes!?!" Nazuna retorted with a different smile on her face. "Yura-sempai herself told me! The two new students haven't been here for a day, and she's already trying to keep them to herself!" An anxious whisper began in the room, as the other girls stood, most agreeing.

  


Sango smirked, "Nazuna, Kagome didn't do anything–"

"Nazuna's right," Meiko said glaring at Kagome. "And Sango, you have no right to talk. You're Kagome's best friend. You might not care but we do. You didn't even give the rest of us a chance before you had your little act of falling off the stairs so that Inuyasha Takami would have to catch you. Quite the cunning one aren't you Kagome? You were always smart, but to go as far as falling on him. I didn't know you were that desperate to show us up." 

  


Kagome's eyes widened as she heard why the girls were mad. Getting angry herself, she retorted angrily, "I don't know what Yura told you... But obviously you have it all wrong. First all the guys don't like me, so I don't know what that nonsense is about. Most are my friends but that's all...FRIENDS...which I'm not sure you two know the meaning about. As for Inuyasha, that was no ploy! How could you even think about accusing me of doing something that is so...so YURA?! I would rather have fallen than have him catch me, is it my fault I seem to have horrible luck today?"

  


Nazuna quickly cut in, "Deny it all you want Kagome. But we know the truth. And I'm just here to tell you, we are getting pissed off at your behavior–"

"You really don't listen to reason do you?" Sango hissed angrily but Kagome silenced her by putting her hand on Sango's shoulder.

  


"Nazuna, when you have the courage enough to face me without all of our classmates turned against me with your filthy lies, I'll listen to the crap you have to say. But right now, I'd suggest you move if you know what's good for you." Kagome snapped and pushed through not caring who got in the way. She could hear the whispering start up again as soon as she left...That day couldn't get any worse...

  


~*~

  


"I need something different... Different than Cosmos... To get that Sony commercial, Onigumo need's something original and unique... Just you wait, you people who looked down on me... Just you wait..."

  


~*~

  


"Kagomeeee!" Shippou cried happy running to hug Kagome when she came to pick him up.

  


Kagome smiled and hugged the little boy back, "Hey Shippou, how was kindergarten?"

  


Shippou grinned, "Easy!"

  


"That's good, why don't we stop by the mall before going home?" Kagome asked and Shippou answered by shouting and running ahead. 

~*~

  


Kagome laughed as she saw Shippou run around the mall. She was glad she convinced her mom to adopt Shippou, he was more of a carefree kid now than before... But he could still use more clothes and since she was already in a bad mood, she decided shopping was the best cure.

They went to Kids Gap first, and Kagome concentrated on finding what they thought would be the cutest on Shippou. Deciding on five shirts and four pants, they paid at the counter before leaving the shop. 

  


"Kagome... can we have some ice cream?" Shippou asked tugging on her skirt.

  


"Sure, Shippou." Kagome answered. "Hmm, ice cream's downstairs so let's go." Holding onto Shippou's hand she started back toward the escalator looking around them. As they were passing Music World, she saw Inuyasha which brought earlier events into mind. Pursing her lips, she decided to clear up the mess.

  


"Shippou, I need to talk to someone and then we can go get ice cream, ok?" Kagome asked and Shippou pouted a little before nodding. They walked over to the cd store when Kagome saw the weirdest thing. Inuyasha grabbed a cd, waved it in the air before putting it in his jacket. Then he started to calmly walk out...

  


"Why that little thief! Shippou I want you to stay right here, alright? Don't move from here!" Kagome said placing Shippou in front of a Hello Kitty shop and walking quickly toward Music World. She got there just as Inuyasha was about to leave, confirming her suspicions when he never went to the counter to pay for the cd. Wondering why the clerks hadn't done anything, Kagome frowned and stopped in front of Inuyasha. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared, "You're not going anywhere."

  


Inuyasha looked back at her in surprise before scowling, "What do you want wench?" He tried to step around her.

  


"I saw you commit the crime, and I'm not going to let you go through with it. I know perfectly that you have enough money to buy that cd if you could throw money around for a coffee." Kagome snapped, and walking forward she grabbed his arm dragging him with her into the cd store.

  


"You don't know what you're talking about wench. Let me go now!" Inuyasha growled pulling his arm away from her but she held on long enough to pull him back the two steps before he could free his arm.

  


"I won't let you go! Not until you pay for that!" Kagome retorted as she noticed a clerk walking toward them frowning.

  


"May I help you?" the clerk asked.

  


"Yes, get this wench away from me!" Inuyasha snarled glaring at her.

  


"Miss, is there a problem?" the clerk as Kagome.

  


Kagome nodded and pointing to Inuyasha she answered, "He is a shoplifter. I saw him put a cd in his jacket and leave without paying."

  


"Oh it's a mis–" the sales clerk started to say when Inuyasha interrupted.

  


"You little bitch! You think I stole this?" Inuyasha snarled.

  


"Don't call me that! I saw it with my two eyes INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled back and Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply.

  


"Now, now um if I may?" the clerk said softly and the two teens turned their glares on her. Gulping, she continued, "Um, I think there's a slight misunderstanding. Miss, Takami-san has a deal worked out with our company. Takami-san's father asked as a condition when we rented this place that if Takami-san needed anything to let him have it and the price would be credited to us when we paid the rent for the store space..."

  


Kagome looked skeptically at the girl. "You're kidding me right?"

  


"I told you I wasn't shoplifting you nosy bitch!"

  


"I'm NOT a bitch, asshole!"

  


The saleslady coughed. "No, actually it's the truth..."

  


Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "I'm not that gullible. Why would Music World be credited for anything Inuyasha 'takes'?"

  


"Keh! Slow one aren't you?" Inuyasha muttered and Kagome started to say something about a dog....

  


"Er, Takami-san is the son of Inutaisho Takami, the owner of this mall..." the clerk answered.

  


"WHAT?" Kagome asked about the incredulous idea as Inuyasha smirked.

  


"Yes, well, um if that settles the misunderstanding, I'll go back to work..."

  


Inuyasha eyed Kagome warily waiting for another verbal attack. *_I think I just made a huge mistake...* _ Kagome sighed watching him glare at her then closed her eyes for a minute before opening them again and saying, "I'm sorry."

  


"What?!" Inuyasha asked almost gaping at her.

  


"Look, I'm sorry." Kagome snapped before turning around and walking out of the store in hurry.

  


~*~

  


Kagome found Shippou waiting for her in front of Hello Kitty and smiled. The little kid was just seemed so innocently unaware of high school drama... "Let's go get ice cream."

  


"That took forever Kagome!!! Let's go! Let's go!" Shippou cried before taking her hand and pulling her back toward the escalator. 

~*~

  


He was about to quit scouting for models at the mall when he saw her..It was a pure coincidence that he saw her. At first glance, he thought she was back...That all he heard three years ago were lies... Then he saw her carefree smile as she looked down at a young boy...Saw her getting pulled by the kid and faking reluctance and her laughter at something the boy said. That behavior was totally different from Kikyou's. Kikyou, the daughter of a leading business man...The girl who was rumored to be able to walk into a business conference at the age of eight and persuade both parties into any idea of hers... The girl who showed nothing but polite emotion in public, and in private according to the rumors... He smiled, she was perfect... He knew about the dramatic scandal that hit the news between Inuyasha Takami and Kikyou Morigawa... To use her to put Cosmos out business... It was too delicious to pass up...

  


~*~

  


Kagome grinned at Shippou who dug into his cookies and cream mini melts ice cream. (A/N: Mini Melts is another company that does ice cream like Dippin Dots.) Kagome herself had the 50/50 kind and tasted another spoonful before smiling as much as Shippou.

  


"Kagome, you're the best!" Shippou said while devouring his ice cream.

  


Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair. "Just keep this a secret from Souta ok?"

  


"A secret?"

  


"Yes, we'll bring him next time. Or Souta might get mad at me for spending money on frivolous things..." Kagome sighed looking at Shippou. "And Shippou, whatever you do, don't let Souta turn you into such a stingey person. Kami-sama help me, I don't even think Souta's normal as a kid..."

  


Shippou nodded before chirping, "Don't worry about–"

  


"Excuse me, but I couldn't help wondering as I looked at you.." A voice interrupted as Shippou was going to finish. Kagome turned around frowning at the person. She noticed his clothes first, he was wearing a whole suit-outfit but he didn't seem that much older than her... *_Probably an university student?*_ "Would you ever consider modeling?"

  


Kagome stared at him while Shippou fumed in irritation at being cut off. Kagome coughed before speaking, "Um, what did you just ask?" She tried to see if he was joking around.

  


He looked at her seriously as he replied, "I'm with the company Onigumo, and I was wondering if you would consider modeling? For a commercial that is... You can just try it out, and after one commercial if you don't like it just quit."

  


Kagome stared at him, trying to let his work sink in. For some reason his smile sent off warnings in her mind as she realized they didn't reach his eyes. Then she chided herself at her childishness as she replied with a smile, "Thank you for the offer. Of course I'd love to, but I need to speak with my mother before I can make any decisions."

  


The guy frowned for the briefest of seconds for his smile came back and he answered, "No problem. My name is Naraku Kuronabe, and this is my card." He handed her a business card. "If it isn't too impolite may I ask for your name?"

  


Kagome smiled, "It's Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you Kuronabe-san. I'll contact you if I decide to do it."

  


Naraku nodded flashing her a hollow smile, "Please do, and don't worry if you model for the commercial we'd pay you as if you were a professional model. I'll be waiting for your call." With that he walked away.

  


*_Well, today's interesting, isn't it?*_ Turning to Shippou she saw him glaring at the back of Kuronabe-san. "Shippou? What's wrong?"

  


Shippou looked at her before answering in on seriousness, "I don't like him."

  


~*~

  


"Sango-chan? You won't believe what happened to me today... First I think I know why all the girls were making a fuss about Inuyasha...." Kagome spoke into the phone as she laid in bed that night. "Not only is he friends with that pervert, but he's the son of Inutaisho Takami, the Inutaisho Takami who owns the Kalla Mall..."

  


"WHAT?!"

  


~*~

  


He knew a refusal even when it was worded politely... But he wasn't going to let her go... She'd come to him, and she'd come willingly enough... He smiled as he watched the two sitting in front of him... They'd do nicely... She needed her mother's permission, but that wasn't going to stop him. After all, he'd come this far hadn't he? He'd teach her that the time to think for herself has come...

~*~

(A/N: Sorry it's a little short this time... . I promise the plot is starting to kick in even if it's a little subtle, everything said so far, has a reason for being in here... Including why Miroku transferred to Kagome's school after seeing Sango's headband...^^ )

  


Next Chapter: Kagome isn't going to let her actions be dictated by her peers... Miroku seems to be really interested in Sango... Like how does she have a Harry Winston original while living in Kagome's apartment complex?.. Naraku's plan is set in motion...

  


Special Thanks to:

  


Kakera no Yume: Yes, Yura's one of those two faced obsessed people, and she's going to make Kagome's life hell if possible...

  
  


Angelmoon14: More Yura-craziness next chapter... ^^, hmm well Inuyasha, his skull is so thick but... Kagome is just obstinate, he's not going to be thinking of Kikyou for too long... I hope?

  


Sailor-helios: *Sigh* Yes he seems unusually irritatingly annoyingly too attached to Kikyou... _v_;;; Really, it's bugging me too, so don't worry it is DEF not going to continue and he's even going to figure something out about his own "fixation" for the past three years in a few of the later chapters... . Btw I'm glad your not stopping your story!

  


Kimi_Pluto: Well Inuyasha and Kagome might take a few chapters... All I can say, is he's going to fall hard when he does fall for her he just won't realize what's happening... Who knows it might have started? ^^ As for Miroku, hmmm that's also another thing I can't say...^^

  


Vivian: Sure, why not kickboxing? She's definitely going to learn a kind of self defense, if her life doesn't get too complicated that is..^^

  


Moodeyes: Thanks for reading! ^^ I'll try to get this story to really move next chapter, after all it's chapter V!

  
  



	6. Chapter V: Only One Saw it Coming

A/N: Ack why do teachers give out so many projects anyways!?! Sorry about the delay you can blame my chem and Spanish teacher... In advance, sorry for any mistakes I might make here. As I said in my edit of last chapter, grammar is not my strong point... .

  


*_Italic=Thoughts*_

  


~*Chapter V: Only One Saw it Coming*~

  


Kagome watched the clock's hands moved ever so slowly. Having history right before lunch was one of the worst arrangements ever... Tick..............Tock.....................Tick................. While staring endlessly her mind went back to what happened the night before. Then she snuck a look at Sango was furiously scribbling notes... *_Is it me or does Sango seem a little uneasy lately? All I said yesterday was that Inuyasha was the son of Inutaisho... She's not one of the shallow snobs, I know she isn't so what is it?*_

"Kagome Higurashi?" the stern voice brought her crashing down to the present. Quickly she turned to her history teacher.

"Hai, sensei?"

She glared at Kagome while answering, "The office wants you." 

Looking towards the door, Kagome saw that one of the office runners was there. Trying to run over everything she did in the past Kagome stood up. As she walked out, she exchanged a worried glance with Sango.

When Kagome got to the office, she knew something was amiss immediately. The secretary looked at her with soft pitying eyes. 

"Kagome-chan, will you please have a seat?"

Warily, Kagome sat down. 

Taking off her glasses, the secretary pinched the bridge of her nose as if she was thinking. Sighing she spoke, "I don't exactly know how to tell you this. I want you to stay calm though. Everything's fine."

Kagome's heart started pounding at the words she was hearing. *_Does she think that by prolonging the suspense it's going to make it easier on me? Drat it woman spit it out!* _

  


~*~

  


Inuyasha stared mindlessly out through the window. All of a sudden life had gotten very complicated. Yesterday's scene replayed itself in his mind constantly. Growling softly to himself, he ignored the scowl the teacher was shooting toward him. 

It had all been fine just a year ago. He had gotten over Kikyou's death... Truth told, back then only Inuyasha had openly showed his emotions. He had never really known what Kikyou felt like because she had acted so damn proper. She never did anything that could offend anyone... He had been over her... But then that Christmas, he saw her. Smiling a full smile as she walked. That Kagome girl, who bore such a resemblance to Kikyou, it was uncanny. She had stormed into his life unasked, bringing with her, his memories of Kikyou.

  


~*~

"Wanami-san, could you just tell me what happened? I'm getting a little confused," Kagome interrupted when she couldn't take it any longer.

"Right, I'm sorry Kagome-chan. Your mother... Your mother is in the hospital."

Kagome stared dumbfounded. "My mother? You must be mistaken, my mom is one of the healthiest people there are."

"I'm sure this might come as a shock to you... The police just called. Earlier today, as your mom was going through the subway, two men attacked her. One of the bystanders got the police involved... By that time, she was unconscious... The only thing is, it wasn't even a robbery, her purse was intact... There were two more casualties. Two of the onlookers tried to help and were attacked..." 

"Where is she? Can I go to her?" Kagome asked urgently.

"Of course," Wanami-san replied soothingly. "There's an officer waiting outside the front entrance to escort you... They had some questions–"

Kagome ran without waiting to hear the end of it. 

  


~*~

"So you don't know if your mother had any enemies?" the officer was asking her.

Kagome shook her head angrily. "I know she didn't. My mom was the friendliest person you could ever meet! Why are you asking me this anyways?!"

"That was a planned attack. We found a picture of your mother and you in the possession of the attackers."

"Why?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Please Higurashi-san, try to answer my questions the best you can. I know you must be distraught after this incident, but we are trying to get to the bottom of this."

Kagome glared at the man in front of her. "You don't know."

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"How can you say you know what I'm going through when you've never been through this?! That's my mother in there, attached to all those tubes... The one in there who's skin color doesn't show under all the bruises... The one who is still unconscious!" Kagome said icily.

The policeman in front cleared his throat. "I see this isn't going anywhere today. I do wish your mother gets well soon," with that he got up and left.

  


~*~

"What is Tokyo coming to these days? Ladies, please be careful when you leave your house. A middle-aged lady was attacked in the subway station earlier this morning. Reports say that she is still unconscious..."

Naraku laughed while watching the news.

  


~*~

  


"Are you Higurashi-san's guardian?" a nurse asked Kagome who was sitting in a chair near her mom.

"Yes," Kagome replied dully. 

"Can you come with me please? The doctor would like to speak with you," the nurse asked and Kagome did as she was told. Nothing could get worse than this...

A dull pounding had started within Kagome's mind. Shock was slowly wearing off and with it the numbness left too.

"Ahh, you must be Higurashi-san's daughter," a young man around 25 stood up when Kagome entered a room. 

Kagome nodded.

"Please have a seat."

She sat down. *_My mother's in critical condition from what I can tell, and they have a novice in charge of her case?! He can't be over 25!!!*_

"Ahem," the doctor coughed. "My name is Kisho Houjo, and I'm in charge of your mom's case."

Kagome just stared at him.

Gulping the doctor went on, "She seems to have fractured her skull when she hit her head... There are a few bone fractures, and bruises. Though the thing to keep in mind is there is no need to worry, your mom will gain consciousness within a few days.... Um Higurashi-san?" 

Kagome kept staring.

The doctor looked at her worriedly before he smiled. "There's nothing to worry about Higurashi-san. Your mother will come out of this perfectly fine, she should be able to walk out of the hospital in about two months if everything goes smoothly. .. Ahem" He coughed. "Also if you're worrying, I am a qualified doctor, I skipped a few years of high school and went straight into Tokyo University Medical school." He gave her a confident and comforting smile. "You're mother is in capable hands."

For the first time that afternoon Kagome smiled, though it was a little sheepishly. Blushing she whispered, "I'm sorry... It wasn't that... Well it was only part of that..."

Houjo Sensei just laughed at the girl who reverted back into a normal teenager. "Don't worry about it, I get that a lot. Now you seem a little peaky, why don't you take some of these homemade anecdotes which would help boost your strength?" He handed her a plastic cup that had been sealed with some murky brownish liquid in it.

Kagome looked at it a little uneasily before smiling and answering, "Oh I couldn't, we don't have a lot of money."

"No it's on me."

Her smile faded a little before she stood up. "Thank you sensei, I think I'll go check on my mom now." Quickly fleeing she dumped the contents of the cup in a nearby plant's pot, which allowed the awful odor to penetrate her nose. Gagging, she went back to her mom.

  


~*~

"Oy, Inuyasha!" Miroku muttered waving a hand in front of Inuyasha's face. 

Inuyasha grumbled as he was brought back into reality, "What do you want Miroku?"

Miroku smiled broadly ad he pointed to a girl standing next to him. Inuyasha just stared cluelessly. Seeing that Inuyasha obviously wasn't getting the picture Miroku started talking. "Inuyasha you remember why I wanted to transfer here?"

"You had a reason?" Inuyasha asked in a bored tone warily eyeing a clutter of girls in the corner who kept sneaking glances at him irritatingly.

Miroku sighed theatrically, "Inuyasha that hurts! You don't even remember my reason for transferring! Haraku can you wait for us in the computer lab? I remember where it is. Pull up all the information on Sango if you can." With that he pushed the girl out of the door and then came back to drag Inuyasha with him. Once they were in the hall, Miroku was satisfied that the gossip mill wasn't in hearing distance.

"Miroku! What the hell?!" Inuyasha sputtered as he was pulled out.

"Inuyasha will you shut up for a minute?!" Miroku snapped and interrupted leaving Inuyasha gaping for a second. "Look, I transferred here because remember that girl we met at that café? Oh hell, I'll remind you since there's a better chance that you remember there's a quiz tomorrow."

"What the hell are you talking about Miroku? And there is no quiz tomorrow my memory is perfectly fine!" Inuyasha spat out angrily and Miroku just waited for him to finish with a mocking look on his face.

"Well, do you remember who I'm talking about then? The girl with the headband that no normal girl could have? I helped design it so I would know!"

"What girl? Miroku how the hell am I supposed to remember a girl when you date a different one everyday?!"

"I didn't go out with her..."

"Then of course I don't know her!"

Miroku let out a sigh of exasperation, "Ok Inuyasha, well I called my contacts and found out her friend's school. The one who worked there, I think. I knew she was in our grade because she's a friend of Miari, or was it Minora... Anyways, it turns out Sango goes here too."

"Sango? Who's that? AND WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME?!" Inuyasha bellowed. Seeing people stick their heads out Miroku shoved Inuyasha toward the computer lab.

"Nothing to see people..." Lowering his voice he continued, "Inuyasha do you remember the Hanawas? The ones that died in that plane crash like seven years ago?" Looking at Inuyasha's blank look Miroku explained, "Well, the Hanawas were only your father's best business partner.. But okay well Mrs. Hanawa, used to be my mom's best friend... Even after my parents passed away when I was five, she and Mr. Hanawa would visit me... Once Mrs. Hanawa showed me a picture of her daughter remarking that she's so irresponsible. No Inuyasha, it's this way... She asked if I would take care of her daughter since, she seemed so reckless... Oh we're here."

Inuyasha still fuming, and Miroku finally made it to the computer lab. Haraku, was sitting at one of the computers near the door. Inuyasha growled as he had no idea about what was going on. Miroku smiled when he saw Haraku and pulled Inuyasha with him toward the computer. "Thanks Haraku, that's all I needed." He talked to her soothingly and walked her out promising to call her. Coming back to the computer he pulled up files from the school database that he had Haraku connect the computer with. Since she was the office aid, she had access to everything. 

"Look, see this picture? This is an old picture from an article talking about that crash. Now this picture," he said clicking the mouse, "is of Sango Hanawa, second year at this high school."

Miroku turned and looked expectantly at Inuyasha. To his satisfaction he saw Inuyasha's eyes widen. "She's that little girl?"

Miroku nodded.

"Then why is she going to this cheap public school?" Inuyasha snapped. "This is why you dragged us both to this high school?"

"Inuyasha Gyong Hwa High is one of the highest accredited high school, the only difference from our old school is that it's public and doesn't have the garden, lounge, relaxing area, etc."

"Feh!"

"Inuyasha..."

"What does this have to do with me anyway?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Aren't you curious about how the kids have been? I was only twelve so I wasn't responsible, I mean I only started remembering them when I was fourteen... That's only because I overheard you dad talk about how she went off on her own when she was twelve."

"Feh! What do you want me to do then?"

"I don't know... Now that I've found her, I don't know how I'm supposed to help..." Miroku finished a little sheepishly. "But the good thing is, we've found her!"

~*~*~

Sango rushed out when the bell rang, extremely worried about Kagome who hadn't returned. She ran to the office and asked the secretary where Kagome was. Annoyingly, she had to get into a verbal fight with the secretary before, she pieced enough information together to realize that Kagome went to the hospital to visit her mom. When Sango found that out she ran out again, knowing without asking the hospital Kagome's mom was in was most likely the one closest to the high school. Gyong Hwa High had a high percentage of students wanting to goto the medical career because they had one of the best hospitals in Tokyo only a few blocks away. So many of her friends went to intern there, she could practically go with her eyes closed.

As she was running toward the stairs she bumped into someone. Cursing under her breath, Sango didn't stop but just kept running. She had to find Kagome. 

~*~*~

"Um Miss? I was wondering how much is my mom's surgery going to cost?" Kagome asked at the front desk.

"Oh Miss Higurashi! Here's the file. The rough total for her treatment is at the bottom."

Kagome thanked her quietly and walked away looking at the file. As her eyes scanned through, she reached the bottom. The number she read had way too many commas for her sanity. Quickly her eyes jumped to the summaries of the cost. Kagome bit her lip as she saw that her mom's treatment in the emergency room alone was more than they could afford. She had no idea how she would pay for the hospitalization and the treatment her mom needed...

Swaying, Kagome reached for the wall to steady herself.

"Kagome-chan!"

Closing the folder with one hand, Kagome forced a smile onto her face. Still leaning against the wall, she greeted Sango, carefully holding onto the folder behind her. "Oh, hi Sango-chan."

"Kagome-chan are you alright?! Did you eat lunch? I came as soon as school was over... Kagome?" Sango asked as she came up to the pale girl.

Kagome smiled, "I'm fine... I think I just need to eat something. I didn't have the chance before.."

Sango looked at her worry blatant in her eyes. "Kagome stand away from the wall."

"No, I just need to stay here for a second."

"Kagome," Sango said seriously, "if you're really okay why are you leaning against the wall?"

"Wall? What wall?" Kagome asked with a grin stepping forward, and to her utter annoyance, she felt her legs give underneath her. Grinning sheepishly, she felt Sango catch her, and pull her arm around Sango's neck. "Heh.. I guess I'm just a little tired.."

~*~*~

  


A/N: There we go^^. Next chapter up hopefully this Sunday but it's not definite as next week is finals... Borderline grads _v_;;; 

  


Thanks to Sailor-helios- Hope I cleaned up the fragments a little! Thanks for bearing with me ^^. **FukashiOni-Sorry about the grammatical errors. But thanks for reading!^^**Angelmoon14-Well it won't be quiet that's all I can say... ^^ Some people haven't realized what their true feelings are yet.^^ ** Moodeyes- Awww, thanks! I'm sorry about your tooth . I hate the dentists! Evil!!!!^^


End file.
